


Keep Me Safe In Your Arms

by MoonlitLilium



Series: Juban Week 2020 [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: I LIVE FOR SOFT VULNERABLE BANRI Y'ALL, JuBan Week, JuBan Week 2020, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitLilium/pseuds/MoonlitLilium
Summary: Banri has a nightmare. Juza calms him down.Juban Week Day 4Prompt: Nightmares
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: Juban Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955917
Kudos: 82





	Keep Me Safe In Your Arms

A voice roused Juza from his deep slumber. At first he ignored it, simply turning his body over to try resuming his rest. Again he hears the voice, a little louder, a little more familiar. It’s Banri. Talking in his sleep? That’s not something he hears everyday. Curious, Juza attempts to peek over at Banri’s bunk, not that he could see much in the dark. He can’t make out what Banri is saying, but it doesn’t sound like he’s having a nice conversation. Juza climbs down from his bunk and maneuvers through the dark room. He manages to switch on his desk lamp in the process, illuminating a small part of the room. Banri’s still mumbling incoherently, but Juza noted that he’s started moving around too. Finally making his way up the ladder, once he sees Banri, Juza realizes what’s happening. Banri's face was contorted with anguish, his hands gripping his blanket tightly. He’s having a nightmare. Juza immediately clambers into Banri’s bunk. Gently, he jostles Banri’s shoulder.

“Settsu. Settsu, wake up,” Juza uses a small voice, not wanting to startle Banri. The mumbling pauses, Banri’s face softens ever so slightly. Juza tries another small shake. “Settsu, it’s me, Juza.” Banri finally woke with a gasp, sitting up quickly, nearly missing his head on the ceiling. He takes a few deep breaths and releases his grip on the blanket, hands clearly shaking as he brings them up to his face. Juza sits dumbfounded. He knows what he would do if this were Kumon, or even Muku, but with Banri he has no idea. He reaches out slowly hoping to rub Banri’s back, but instead Banri simply thrusts himself into Juza’s chest without warning. The action takes Juza by surprise, nearly toppling out of the bunk. He steadies himself and Banri. The two sit there on Banri’s bunk in silence. Juza’s hand made its way into Banri’s hair, slowly carding through the soft brown locks. Juza can practically feel Banri calm down. He stopped shaking, his breathing was steady. He hadn’t noticed when, but Juza felt a small smile creep onto his face. He was glad Banri was feeling better. Banri eventually pulls away, leaving Juza a little chilly from the lack of contact. His expression is unreadable, but the fatigue is obvious on his face.

“Thanks...I needed that,” Banri lays back down. “Don’t tell anyone about that, okay? Not good for my image, I’m sure you know what I mean,” he says jokingly. Juza chuckles in response.

“S’nothin’, don’t worry about it.” Juza begins to climb down from Banri’s bunk, but a tug at his sleeve stops him. Banri isn’t looking at him, brow furrowed. 

“Could you, stay here? Just for the night?” Banri sounded so small and vulnerable, Juza honestly never thought he’d ever see Banri like this. It makes his heart jump, just a little, that Banri would trust him with this side of himself. Juza nods slowly, leaving Banri’s bunk momentarily to grab his own blanket. Upon his return Banri was facing the wall, but made space for Juza. He takes his spot, allowing his back to just barely touch Banri’s, hoping it makes him feel a bit more comfortable, safe even. Juza’s out like a light in no time, Banri following shortly after to the sound of Juza’s slow, rhythmic breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you for reading!!!  
> I plan to add a part two to this one so check back with it!!


End file.
